penguinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Feet Fan Forum
The biggest fan forum dedicated to happy feet with in depth discussions a very sucessful role play and a very active userbase. 'Link:'http://happypenguins.proboards82.com/index.cgi History The beginning The users of this forum used to make their home on another forum named The World's First Happy Feet Forum orginally owned by a user by the name of Frodo, the site started in 2005 with a role play opening up some time in late 2006. A user by the name of Shippo seeked to better bring the community together by bringing in a chat system hosted by bribble, properly named 'Happy Feet Fan Chat' it was soon used by most of the members of the forum as a convient way to keep the roleplay organized prior to using the forum hosted pm system. Everything seemed idealistic but of course good things are not meant to last. Frodo's questionable forum closing To this day it is still unknown. Around early to mid 2007 all the users of the forum got an email that left many bewildered. It was a message stating the forum is closed, and a thanks to the moderators who had helped the forum. Most of the users knew that Frodo maintained a DeviantArt account and as so began posting questions as for why the closing. Even after the bombardment of questions, Frodo refused to disclose any information as to why he even closed the forum. Some believe that Frodo thought no one had interest in the movie anymore (though the forum still contained quite an amount of active users). While others believe it had something to do with Frodo disagreeing with some actions in the movie, Frodo being a strict christian did not agree with many parts of the movie. Such as Norma Jean's heartsong 'Kiss' among many other things. Bribble and Opening of new forum Having no happy feet forum to call home, many sought shelter in Shippo's bribble chat which went on for about a week while a well known moderator named Archerchef organized a new forum along with the help of Polygon and wild20000. The forum came alittle to late as the some of the members had already given up and moved on to lesser known happy feet forums. The new and now current forum was named 'Happy Feet Fan Forum' though it grew quickly it didn't become as great as the orginal. Bribble hosting ended Bribble Decided to stop hosting free chat rooms. They shut down free chat rooms on Feb 1st, 2008. We were urgent to find another free chatting service provider. At first it was IRC. Not many people knew how to get on even though it was quite simple. Then there was userplane and some other ones that failed. We are now using deviant art's chat but wild20000 and a few other members dislike it. Now (To be added soon) Role Play Perhaps the best known feature of the forum is the role play which number of posts has grown over 10,000 posts in the past year. Though no main characters are set, many enjoy reading the storyline of the first users who started the roleplay. History (To be added soon) Characters (To be added soon) Category:Fan Sites